Pony Ball Z
by BardicStorm
Summary: Read as Pinkie Pie begins her quest to retrieve the mighty Dragon Balls, battle powerful opponents, become the greatest warrior ever known, and have a ton of fun in the epic adventure that is Pony Ball Z! Rated T for depicted violence.
1. Part 1: Farm Raised, Battle Born

**Pony Ball Z**

**Dragon Ball Saga: Part 1**

**Farm Raised, Battle Born**

The sun hung high in the sky as two ponies below traded blows back and forth on top of a sunny hill. The ferocity of the swings and kicks caused the dewy blades of grass to sway and dance to the rhythm of their fighting. Trees that adorned the hilltop shook vigorously every time that a hoof would make contact with the bark after missing its target, causing leaves to shake free from their branches and glide to the ground. Finally a misstep from a pony with a grey coat allowed for a blow by her pink adversary to break through and crack her across the face.

"Ouch! Pinkamena we're only supposed to be practicing!" Octavia exclaimed as she recoiled in pain. She lifted her hoof and began rubbing her cheek vigorously, trying to diffuse the pain throughout her face. "You said you'd hold back!"

"Hehehe!" Pinkie Pie giggled at her sister. "You know I can't help it silly! I just get so excited about training with you sometimes that I forget that it's all for fun. I'm really sorry sis!" She shook her head vigorously from side to side, allowing the sweatband to untie and fall from her head to the ground. "You know I don't know my own strength half the time, it's not like I'm trying to hurt you."

"Well please be more careful next time." Octavia said as she put her hoof down and began walking down the hill and back towards the farmhouse. "I can't afford not being able to play the concert bass; after all it is my livelihood." Pinkie Pie followed close behind her sister in a rather energetic manner.

"I know, and I would hate to hurt you Octavia, but c'mon that was an awesome training session! I mean, did you see when I tried to buck your head, and then you ducked back, and then I was like 'Oh no!' but then I reared back and hit you with my fore hoof? Did ya?" Pinkie Pie said without taking so much as a breath as she hopped up and down.

Octavia chuckled at her sister's excitement. "Yes I do remember that, I was there at the receiving end of that if I remember correctly." She smiled and looked back at her sister, but when their eyes met her smile began to fade from her visage. "You know I really wish we got to see each other more." She said solemnly to Pinkie. "I miss you, the farm, and our family consistently. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to travel so much."

"I would say you're lucky!" Pinkamena said in response. "I mean I love our family and throwing parties for them and everything but I feel like I'm stuck here. Sometimes I wished I would've taken that baker apprenticeship in Ponyville when it was offered to me. At least then I would know a few more ponies."

"But sis if you did that you wouldn't have had the time to become the astounding fighter that we both know you are today." Octavia said in surprise towards her sister's sour attitude. "You don't get to fight while making sweets you know?" Octavia smirked at her sister and shoved her. Pinkie Pie stumbled a bit as Octavia ran off towards the farmhouse at full gallop, egging on her sister to chase her. The pink pony began ran after her as fast as she could, both laughing heartily as the sun continued to beat down on the lush hills.

As they entered the fields the green of the hills and valleys were traded for shades of brown and grey. Neatly arranged rocks from the recent crop rotation littered the landscape, varying in size from boulders to pebbles. While an average person may see a dreary landscape of lifeless mass, an experienced rock farmer would see a promising stone harvest for next season. In the center of the fields was the Pie household, a well-kept, welcoming Tudor style house with a thatched roof that was two stories tall with a chimney protruding from the south wall and a windmill standing tall on the west side of the house. Near the house, past the windmill, stood the gigantic silo that had become the staging point for many of Pinkie Pie's parties as well as where rocks were stored before being shipped to market.

As Octavia and Pinkie Pie approached the farm house, a small, green alligator that slept on the ground in front of the house began to stir from his slumber. His eyes slowly opened and lit up as he saw his owner, Pinkie Pie, running towards him. Snapping himself awake, he leapt from the ground and bit down hard on her tail. "Gummy!" Pinkie Pie said in excitement. He released his grip and nestled himself in Pinkamena's curly pink mane, and stuck his head out to look about as his body kept warm under the locks of hair.

Octavia kicked open the door and ran inside the house. "See!" She said as she was trying to catch her breath. "I haven't lost my speed since leaving!" She spoke slowly with breaths breaking up her speech.

"But you definitely lost you stamina!" Pinkie Pie giggled as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket of water for her sister. "Here you go; you seem wiped out." She headed back to the small room right at the back entrance to the house where Octavia was catching her breath and pushed the bucket towards her sister who then lowered her head and drank deeply from it.

"Pinkamena, you got a visitor!" The masculine voice of Mr. Pie called out from further into the house. "You best get in here and introduce yourself, it seems pretty important."

"A visitor?" Pinkie Pie said in surprise. "I can't even remember the last time I had a visitor. Hold on a second sis, I'll go and check out who it is, stay here with Octavia Gummy." Pinkamena stated as she walked through the kitchen and proceeded to the living room.

As she stepped inside she was greeted by her mother and father sitting at a wooden table across from a unicorn and dragon she did not recognize. The unicorn in question had a light purple coat and a dark purple mane with pink stripes. Her cutie mark that adorned her flank was what looked to be a violet star with a white star of a different shape in the background. Six smaller white stars, similar in design to the violet star, encircled the primary star. The dragon beside her had lavender scales and a beige underbelly with green spikes adorning the top of his head as well as along his back and pointed tail.

The unicorn saw that Pinkie Pie had entered the room and stood to greet her. "Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my friend and assistant, Spike." Twilight said as she approached Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Twilight, hi Spike, I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call be Pinkie Pie!" The pink pony said with a wide smile. "What are you two here for?"

"Well you see…" Twilight stopped mid-sentence as she recoiled a bit as Pinkie Pie got closer to her. Her face contorted into a look of confusion and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but no words came out. Instead, she closed her eyes and mouth, regained her composure, and proceeded with what she was planning on saying. "Well you see Spike had a feeling that a certain object that we are looking for is here. So far your parents have let us check through the house, but we haven't found anything yet. The only place we've yet to look is in the silo near your house."

Spike nodded in agreement. "It was weird; I just sort of got a hunch about it being here." He explained to Pinkie Pie. "And since it's not in the house, we figure it has to be in the silo nearby."

"We asked your parents for permission to check but they said that since you use the silo the most it should be your decision. So what do you say? Will you let us take a quick look?" Twilight asked of Pinkie Pie.

"Of course you guys can." Pinkie Pie said back to them. "C'mon I can show you all of my party stuff!" Pinkamena hopped her way out of the house with Twilight and Spike walking behind closely. Pinkie kicked open the door to the silo, shouting. "Ta-da! Here's where all the fun goes on at this farm."

She bounced towards the center, intent on giving her guests the full tour when suddenly Spike shouted. "Twi, up there, that's it!" He pointed his finger towards a glossy orange, crystalline, sphere that sat atop an overturned bucket on a shelf.

"What that?" Pinkie Pie asked. "What's so important about my Party Rock?" She headed over to it and grabbed it off of the bucket. "I found it back when I was a filly with my Granny Pie. We were on a walk and we saw it nestled in a big pile of rocks near the outskirts of the farm. It was weird, and so different from any other rocks that we had back on the farm so I took it back with me and started using it as a party decoration."

"Do… Do you have any clue what that is?" Twilight said as she looked on in surprise.

"Umm… a rock?" Pinkie Pie answered back while cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"That is one of the most powerful artifacts in the entire world!" Spike blurted out. "And you're using it as a decoration." He said with disappointment as he placed his hand over his face as he shook his head side to side.

"Well it's good for making cool lights at parties but I wouldn't say the Party Ball is that powerful." Pinkie Pie giggled in response to Spike.

"Party Ball!" Spike yelled with agitation. "This is a Dragon Ball!" He continued. "It's one of the most powerful objects in the entire universe!"

"Legend says that if you collect all seven of them, you get to summon a powerful dragon, possibly the most powerful one, and he grants you one wish." Twilight said as she walked towards Pinkie Pie, attempting to enlighten her on what the Dragon Balls are actually used for. "Now that you can see why we're looking for them and that we need them all, would you possibly consider giving us the Dragon Ball?" Twilight said with a huge smile across her face.

"What? Why would I do that silly?" Pinkie Pie giggled. "It's my Party Ball! My Granny Pie gave it to me; plus I need it to throw awesome parties here at the farm, otherwise there's not really much else to do besides work."

Just then, an idea formed in Twilight's mind. "Hmm, well what would you say if I said you could come with us?" She queried aloud. "That way you'll still have the Dragon Ball and you get to go see the world with us." Just then Twilight felt her tail being pulled on by Spike.

"Twi do you think this is a good idea?" Spike said in a hushed tone to his companion. "After all she seems a bit…"

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she hopped around the room in excitement. "Oh thank you, thank you so much Twilight Sparkle! It's going to be so much fun!" She gave Twilight a warm embrace and began running down a list of things for them to do. "We'll get to travel, and find the other Party Balls, and meet other ponies, and then I can make us some stone soup, oh and then I can make some cakes, and then…"

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted at the top of her lungs to get the frenzied pink pony to take a breath. "I'm sure you're very excited and all but there is one more thing that I want to check before we leave."

"Sure thing Twilight, what is it?"

"Let's go outside for a second." Pinkie Pie looked on at Twilight in confusion at this order but nevertheless complied and followed her and Spike to the exit. Once outside, Twilight took a position in the middle of the south field and yelled over at Pinkie Pie. "Could you stand across from me at about a good distance? Say about, a quarter mile?"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie responded as she hopped across the field, away from Twilight Sparkle. When she got to what was roughly the distance she shouted back at Twilight. "Ok I'm here! What do I do?"

"Oh you'll see." Twilight said to herself as she took a wide stance with her legs and began pointing her horn towards Pinkie Pie. "Demon Wave!" She cried out with a booming voice, calling forth a powerful blast of crackling, magical, yellow energy to come out of her and zip across towards Pinkie Pie. Thinking quick, Pinkie Pie reared back and caught the blast with her front two hoofs. Her hind legs were digging deeper and deeper into the earth as she tried to maintain her position. Mustering her strength and whatever focus she had, she was able to redirect the blast to a nearby pile of boulders, destroying a heap of them on impact.

Pinkie Pie huffed as she attempted to catch her breath. Twilight straightened herself up as if she was about to say something when Pinkie Pie suddenly spoke up. "That…ha... was pretty good… ha… How about I show you guys a trick of my own?" Pinkie Pie stood up on her hind legs and cupped her fore hooves behind her back. "Kaaaaaaaa!" Twilight looked on in complete confusion; she certainly was not expecting this.

"What do you think she's doing?" Spike asked to Twilight.

"I think I know what she's doing but… There's no way she would know how to pull it off."

"Meeeeeeeee!" Pinkie Pie continued with the next syllable as she lowered her stance so she was more grounded. "Haaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeee!"

"No, there's no way she's going to do it." Twilight reassured herself as she continued to stand her ground. "It would be impossible to do that without getting the training from the school first."

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" As Pinkie Pie pronounced the last syllable, a beam of bright, blue light came roaring from her hooves as she brought them forward. Twilight, in utter shock and surprise, quickly jumped out of the way, allowing the beam to bypass her. The beam knocked trees aside along its path until it finally met its end in the center of a hill, causing a crater to be made along the side. The ground beneath the beam's path was scorched as well as the trees that were knocked over by the sheer force of the blast.

Pinkie Pie was drained. She was not used to expending that much energy in one day. As she wobbled towards Twilight, she collapsed and began to fall unconscious. Her body landed on the ground with heavy thud that kicked up a small puff of dust from the topsoil. "See? I knew I could do it." She said weakly into the ground. "I just had to try a bit harder." At her last word her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Twi… Twilight what in Celestia's name was that?" Spike said while in awe of the display of power he had just witnessed. "I mean she's a just a farm girl, she shouldn't be able to do something like that right?"

"Spike I don't think this is your average, everyday farmer's daughter we're dealing with." Twilight told her assistant. "There's certainly something more to her, I just don't know what. I knew she had abnormally high power levels from the moment I came into close proximity to each other but I did not think she was able to actually tap into that power." Twilight said in an attempt to explain why Pinkie Pie was able to shoot such a powerful energy wave. "But let's not focus on that now; we should probably get her some help instead.

"Got it!" Spike said jumping to his feet. "I'll run in and get some water." Spike took off for the farmhouse just as Octavia was heading outside to check on the sudden boom that they had just heard from the inside.

"Pinkie Pie I told you not to overdo it!" Octavia yelled towards the collapsed body of her sister. "I'm sorry. She never knows when to stop." Octavia said in apology to Twilight.

"Oh no it's quite alright." Twilight said back to the musical pony as she herself was galloping towards Pinkie Pie. "As a matter of fact I'm glad she did that. I never knew that it was even possible for somepony who grew up on a farm for all their life to be able to reach into their inner ki like that. It's an amazing discovery!" Twilight excitedly told Octavia, who met Twilight's enthusiasm with indifference.

"Twilight I have the bucket of water!" Spike said as he ran up towards the mares in the field.

"Excellent! Now, splash it on Pinkie Pie to try to wake her up. She and I have much to discuss once she wakes back up."

* * *

><p><strong>Pinkie Pie has shown her true potential to Twilight Sparkle by successfully firing the mighty Kamehameha wave! But it seemed to backfire as it drained Pinkie Pie of most of her energy. Is Pinkie Pie going to be able to recover from this sudden loss of energy? Will she be able to quest for the mythical Dragon Balls? And what are Twilight Sparkle and Spike going to do now that they have witnessed her true potential? Find out next time on… PONY BALL Z!<strong>


	2. Part 2: To Adventure!

_**Pony Ball Z**_

_** Part 2**_

_**To Adventure!**_

Splash! "Whaaa!" Pinkie Pie leapt up off of her back and to her hooves, her face soaking wet. "What happened? Where am I? Why am I so wet?" Pinkie asked, confused to her surroundings.

"It's ok Pinkie Pie," Came Octavia's familiar voice through the haze. "You passed out after shooting that laser. You should really be more careful when it comes to fighting; you don't want to overexert yourself. Mom and Dad would be devastated if anything happened to you."

"But it was so cool!" Pinkie Pie said as she shook all of the water off of her and onto the others. "Did you see how I actually managed to fire it this time? It usually just falls apart in my hooves."

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight said, cutting off Pinkie Pie before she could go any further. "I don't mean to pry but where did you learn that from? It seems so familiar."

"Well I saw our Granny Pie doing it one day." She responded in turn. "I've been trying to do it ever since, but this is the first time I've actually been able to get it to launch!"

"Hmm." Twilight Sparkle thought to herself for a moment, and then said back. "Your grandmother, she wouldn't happen to be a former member of the Spider School would she?"

"I wouldn't know, why do you ask Twilight?" Pinkie Pie said in response.

"I ask because that technique, the Kamehameha Wave, is an attack taught to the students of the Spider School. The fact that you were even able to fire it at that level of power, with no formal training, is astounding!" Twilight said as her face lit up at the potential that stood before her. She then took a look over at the four-star dragon ball, and then back at Pinkie Pie, formulating a plan. Twilight's face was washed over with contentment as she came up with an idea. She then proceeded to ask Pinkie Pie. "Hey Pinkie Pie, what would you say if I could lead you to the Spider School?"

"You mean I'd get to train under a master and everything? Oh Twilight I would be the happiest pony ever if you would do that for me, thank you so much!" Pinkie Pie went in to hug Twilight, but was stopped.

"Hold on a second." Twilight interrupted. "I'll bring you there on one condition; we get to keep the Dragon Ball."

"But my Granny Pie…" Pinkie Pie looked over at the glistening orange orb with a heavy heart. The sadness in her eyes reflected back at her as a flood of memories from her childhood came rushing back to her. She remembered walking around the farm with her Granny, playing hide and seek, long talks in the living room near the fireplace, and being snuggled in a warm bed as fantastical stories and words of wisdom were passed on down to her. Pinkie Pie was about to refuse, she couldn't give something away that truly meant so much to her, but it was then that she recalled Granny Pie's belief in her, the belief that she could become the greatest fighter ever one day if she really gave it her all. Pinkie Pie then turned back to Twilight and gave her response. "Alright, deal." She pushed the Dragon Ball forward with her hoof. "My Granny Pie would want me to shoot for my dreams, plus I think that the farm can make do without my Party Ball, right sis?"

"Right." Octavia responded with a smile and light hearted chuckle.

"Good it's decided then!" Twilight said putting a hoof in the air. "Pinkie Pie will travel with us until we get to the Spider school and we will then split paths!" Twilight began to trot towards the farmhouse, Spike following. "Gather up your things Pinkie! And don't forget to say goodbye to everyone, I don't know when we'll be returning." She shouted behind her to the Pink pony.

Pinkie Pie gathered up all of her belongings and put them into a saddle bag slung over her back and went into the country house to say her goodbyes to her family. She stood in silence before her family, as words would not be able to convey how she felt. Instead, she just threw her arms around her father. The rest of the family soon followed suit, resulting in a large group hug for the Pie family. "I'm really going to miss you guys." Pinkie Pie finally uttered faintly to her loved ones.

"We're going to miss you too." Mr. Pie said as he kept embracing his daughter. They all held on to each other for a few more minutes until finally Pinkie Pie broke away, knowing that it was time for her to go. She walked outside to see Twilight and Spike waiting for her in the hot air balloon that they had arrived in with her Dragon Ball in tow. The balloon itself was a lighter shade of purple adorned with swirls of a darker, more royal purple, with a yellow skirt and a basket which was dark pink with a yellow trimming along the top that matched the skirt.

"All ready to go Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked the young mare.

"More than ever." Pinkamena responded assuredly with a smile. She hopped aboard the air balloon and looked back at her family's house as Spike turned the valves on the propane tanks, making the a hiss come from the burners. The little dragon then turned the burners on and with that they were off into the sky, two of them seeking the mighty Dragon Balls, and the other setting off to battle powerful opponents, become the best warrior Equestria has ever seen, and have a ton of fun along the way.

The trio had been travelling for a few hours when suddenly a loud groaning sound arose from seemingly nowhere! "What was that?" Twilight said as her and Spike got into battle ready positions.

"Hehe, guys it's just my stomach!" Pinkie Pie giggled. "I guess with all that excitement with my Party Ball and the Spider School I completely forgot to eat something." Pinkie Pie giggled some more while she explained her hunger to a visibly annoyed Spike.

"Great." Spike complained. "First she takes up all the extra room, now she's eating all our food." He slid his way over to the basket. "Well we have a nice sapphire salad, a ruby ruben, some hay… Ahhh!" Spike fell back in the basket, causing it to jerk violently, as a small reptile jumped out of the basket and clamped down on his face.

"Gummy!" Pinkie Pie shouted in jubilation. "I'm so glad you followed me, I almost forgot you!"

"Yea that'd be a real shame." Spike mumbled with annoyance under a face full of alligator. "Can you please tell it to get off of me?" He petitioned Pinkie Pie.

"Alright fine, but _he_ has a name you know." She retorted. "Gummy! Come to momma!" With that command Gummy released his grip on Spike's face and nestled himself in his master's mane. "That's a good boy!" She told her pet with a smile. "I'm sorry if that mean old dragon made you scared."

"Made _him_ scared?" Spike responded in an exasperated tone. "He nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Pinkie Pie was about to respond when suddenly a yellow beam flew over their head and hit their balloon, exploding on contact. The powerful explosion blew out a hole in the balloon and set fire to the fabric of the balloon. "Argh! Spike hurry! Bring down the balloon! We have to get this thing on the ground or we'll all die up here." Spike hurriedly lowered the balloon as another shot came howling towards them, ripping a hole in the basket and causing the burners to shatter, sending shrapnel and fire everywhere.

"Look out!" Spike said as he shielded the others with his thick, fire-proof hide. With the burners gone the air balloon began to plummet towards the ground, which culminated into the group crashing.

"Gummy hide!" Pinkie said to Gummy. He obeyed and got off of his master's mane and behind nearby foliage. Finally the attackers made themselves known. Stepping forth were two stallions, one an earth pony, the other a unicorn, with matching green and yellow jackets with the symbol for "sparrow" (雀) fixated on the sides of the garment.

"Well if it isn't a Dragon Ball." Spoke the earth pony assailant who had a black mane and a brown coat as he pointed towards the glistening orange sphere that had rolled out of the basket. "You know it can be really dangerous to travel around with those. There are some real bad ponies out there that would gladly kill to possess one. Maybe you mares should hand them over so you don't have to worry about those bad, bad ponies."

"Please Narrow you can drop the act." His unicorn companion said as he flipped his dark blue mane from his left eye. "I'm pretty sure it's obvious that we were the ones that took down the balloon."

"I know Spearhead but I like to have fun with prey." He responded, chuckling. "Well now if it isn't obvious enough, we're robbing you so it'd be best to start handing over your things, starting with that Dragon Ball over there." Narrow said as he began to approach Twilight menacingly.

Pinkie Pie took the opportunity and jumped towards Narrow, striking him hard across the face. After following through on the kick she saw that he had managed to take the blow. The only response that was drawn from him was a turning of his head and a chuckle. "Ha! You're going to have to do better than that kid!" He yelled as he struck Pinkie Pie hard in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. After that he slammed her hard against the ground, making a wake of dust from the impact. He took his foreleg and began pushing her head into the dirt. "How do you like that huh! You see why you shouldn't mess with guys like us!" He lifted up his foreleg with the intent of striking another blow when suddenly he was toppled over by Twilight charging at him.

"Get off of her!" She yelled as rushed an assault on Narrow. Her strikes came at him with such speed that the untrained eye would not be able to see her movements. Narrow managed to duck, dodge, and block most of the incoming blows until one slipped by and knocked him hard in the neck, making him recoil in pain.

"Spearhead a little help!" He yelled back towards his comrade in desperation.

"Sure thing." Spearhead said with an evil smirk on his face. "Dodon Ray!" He yelled as a powerful, thin bolt of energy shot out of his horn and towards Twilight quickly.

"Masenko-ha!" Spike screamed and, reacting quickly, fired his own, thicker beam of energy by bringing his hands above his head and bringing them down quickly, intercepting the Dodon Ray and causing a massive explosion that knocks back all of the warriors.

As the dust cleared and everyone got back up to their feet, Spearhead turned to Narrow and said with malice. "Well, well, well it looks like we managed to find a challenge Narrow. This could be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Narrow and Spearhead appear to be more than your average, everyday bandits, and Pinkie Pie seems to not be as powerful as Twilight suspected her to be. Was she wrong in her assumptions, or is Pinkie Pie hiding some kind of latent power? How will our heroes surpass these mysterious highwaymen? Can Pinkie Pie manage to prove herself to her companions? Will our heroes' journeys end before they can even begin? Find out, as our heroes fight for their lives on the next action-packed installment of… Pony Ball Z!<strong>


	3. Part 3: Two Birds in the Hoof

**Pony Ball Z**

**Dragon Ball Saga: Part 3**

**Two Birds in the Hoof**

"Pinkie Pie what was that?" Twilight asked her pink companion as she lay on the floor, recovering from the blow to the stomach she just received. "With someone with such abnormally high, natural power levels I expected a bit more out of you."

"What's the matter?" Narrow belted out as he stood back up from the recent explosion of energy. "Scared that you can't take us without the pink one over there?" He said, mocking the heroes.

"Please, Twilight could take on both of you at once if she really wanted to!" Spike yelled back in response, defending the honor of his life-long friend. "She's twice the pony both of you are combined!"

"Really?" Spearhead said with a smirk. "Well we'll just have to find that out now won't we Narrow?" Spearhead chuckled as he positioned himself beside his ally and took a wide stance while Narrow reared back and pointed one of his hooves at Twilight. "C'mon Narrow let's show them what we students of the Sparrow school can really do!"

"DODON BARRAGE!" The shouted in unison as waves of yellow energy shot from their horn and hoof respectively towards Twilight. She didn't have enough time to dodge the blow so instead she formed a purple barrier of magic around her to hold off against the assault. As the beams rained down, the barrier weakened until they reached their breaking point and shattered, leaving the beams to rain down upon Twilight.

Dust kicked up and clouded the battlefield, reducing everyone's visibility dramatically. Spike, Pinkie Pie, and the Sparrow School bandits all looked about, but could not see anything in the thick dust cloud. "Heh, well it looks like we fried her good eh Spea… UMPH!" Narrow tried to say as he was suddenly cut short.

"Narrow! Narrow! What's going on here?"

"Spearhead, look out! We're being hit!"

"Huh? ACK!" He uttered as he turned around and was immediately struck head across the face with a hoof.

"So it seems as if I found you're weakness," Twilight's voice said from somewhere in the cloud. "You can't read energy levels, can you?"

"Wha? Read energy levels? You can?" Narrow asked confused.

"Yes, I can. Meaning even though we can't see one another, I can still sense you. There's no way to hide now."

"Wohoo! You go Twilight yea!" Spike cheered in jubilation. "Show them who the real fighter is!"

Narrow and Spearhead walked around cautiously, changing their facing constantly in an attempt to defend against any of Twilight's attacks. "So had to resort to trickery huh?" Spearhead yelled into the cloud to Twilight. "You know this dust has to clear eventually. Then we'll give you a good beating." They were both on the tips of their hooves, as vigilant as ever when a tuft of dust suddenly swirled about quickly.

"What was that?" Narrow barked out as she swiveled to face where the movement had come from.

"What's wrong?" Twilight taunted. "Scared of what you can't see?" Through the shroud of dust, she rushed towards the two of them. "Well here I am in that case!" She popped into their vision suddenly, leaping towards Narrow with her hind legs cocked back. She unleashed a powerful buck right across his face, sending him into a nearby tree.

"I've got you now worm!" Spearhead yelled as he dashed towards Twilight. He pulled back one of his forelegs, ready to strike, as he approached her and landed a hard blow across Twilight's face. "I'll show you no mercy for making me look like a fool!" He landed a mighty kick right in her stomach, causing her to haunch over from the pain and followed that up with a blow to the back of her head, which sent her face-first into the ground. The dust amongst them began to dissipate as he saw Narrow rising from the base of the tree.

Twilight was having trouble getting up from Spearhead's attack. She was in bad enough shape as it was from the Dodon Barrage, but once hit by her adversary's attacks she was definitely in no shape to be fighting. "Well what do you say Narrow? Should we finish this one off?" Narrow nodded with an evil smile as they both headed towards Twilight.

"Twilight! What are you doing? Use a spell or something!" Spike yelled out.

"I can't." She struggled out. "My magical energy is drained from stopping all of those energy attacks from before!"

"Well that's too bad." Narrow proceeded to say. "I have to admit that was way more fun than I thought it would be." He stopped himself right before Twilight's head. "But you just didn't have it in you, didn't you?"

Observing this, Spike felt the anger welling up inside of him. "Leave Twilight alone!" Spike yelled out as he raised his claw and dashed towards Narrow. The claw struck hard against Narrows face, causing him to be knocked a few feet back from Twilight. Spike then took a stance in between his friend and the aggressors.

"Well would you look at this?" Spearhead said to his companion as he looked upon an enraged Spike. "The little twerp is trying to stand up for himself and his little girlfriend." He said, chuckling, in a mocking tone towards Spike.

"W-What!" Spike stammered out in embarrassment. "It's not like that at all!" He yelled in protest. "I've been with her since the day I was hatched. She's always been my best friend, and I would rather die than abandon her." Spike affirmed as he readied himself into a fighting stance.

"Spike," Twilight said, while looking up at Spike from the ground. "That's so sweet, thank you." A smile stretched out across her battered face at Spikes kind words as Spike looked back flashed a reassuring smile.

"That's so adorable." Spearhead said to the two of them. "Too bad we're going to have to split up such a loving relationship." He flipped his hair out of his face and lowered his head so that his horn was pointed straight towards Spike. "Narrow you sit back for a second while I finish this reptile." He dashed forwards, charging full force towards Spike while yelling loudly. "Get ready to meet your end punk!"

In response, Spike turned so that his back was facing Spearhead and his front facing Twilight and spread out his arms to shield her from the charging assailant. "And here I thought you would put up a fight!" Spearhead barked at Spike. "Well then this is it!" Spearhead was in a full gallop when he struck Spike's back with his horn. Much to his surprise, however, instead of eviscerating the purple dragon, his horn simply slipped across his scales, causing him to go past his target and ram his head into the dirt from lack of balance.

As he flipped himself over he looked back at Spike in disbelief. Spike, seeing the confusion in his adversary's face, spoke up with an explanation. "Thick scales, can't feel a thing." He smirked at Spearhead as he pulled back his claw. A ball of yellow energy, seemingly unstable, began to form in his hand. As soon as it was a sizable sphere, he swung his arm to his front from his side and cried out. "Demon Wave!" The energy blast roared from his claw and enveloped Spearhead, as well as the immediate area about him. Spike maintained the blast for as long as he could, attempting to decimate his foe in the energy wave. Finally, drained of most of his energy, he let up on the blast, panting heavily at the ordeal he had just gone through.

The smoke began to clear around the blast area, when to the surprise of Spike Spearhead began to rise up from the ground. He was bloodied, bruised, and his clothes were tattered, but he still managed to weakly rise to his hooves. He looked up at Spike and a crooked, cocky smile lit up across his face. "Best you've got kid?" He asked of Spike, who was silent from astonishment. "I'll give you credit though. I actually feared for my life for a second, not that many people have been able to make me do that before." He coughed out as he proceeded to walk towards Spike.

Spike put his guard up, expecting a strike from Spearhead, when suddenly he was struck hard in the back of the head by Narrow, knocking him unconscious. "Well Narrow," Spearhead said to his ally. "Looks like we're done here, how about you finish off these two, we grab the Dragon Ball, and get out of here?"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Narrow said as he walked over to the fallen Twilight. "I'll start off with the unicorn."

He lifted up his hoof above Twilight's head to deliver the finishing blow when suddenly he heard from behind him. "Leave… my friends… alone." Pinkie Pie said as she rose from the ground. "You'll have to go through me first if you want to kill them." She headed out towards the students of the Sparrow school and stood in the middle of the road between them and the fallen hot air balloon.

"Hah!" Narrow laughed out loudly. "Are you kidding me? I dropped you in one hit; do you really think you can do anything to me?" He continued to say as he laughed at Pinkie Pie.

"Trust me." Pinkie Pie said with a smirk. "I love making people laugh, but I'm not joking now. You're going to have to fight me." She lowered her head to the ground a bit and taunted. "That is unless you're too scared of having your honor tarnished by an amateur."

"Hah! Please! I'm not threatened in the slightest." Narrow proclaimed quite smugly while leaving Twilight's side and heading towards Pinkie Pie. "Tell you what; I'll even let you have the first hit. After all it's only fair that you have some kind of advantage."

"Are you sure about that?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"Completely." Narrow lifted up his head and pointed towards his chin with his hoof. "Go ahead give it your best shot."

"Okie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie responded as she lowered herself by widening her stance.

"What? Aren't you going to do something? Or are you scared stiff?"

Pinkie Pie focused for a moment, then she swung her hind legs around her and knocked Narrow's front leg from the ground. A look of surprise came upon his face as he headed to the ground, only to be interrupted by an uppercut from Pinkie Pie's front hoof, sending him reeling backwards.

"Wha…What!" Narrow shouted in surprise as he picked himself up off the ground. "That's impossible I put you down like it was nothing a few minutes ago! Your kick couldn't do anything to me!" He continued shouting as he looked upon Pinkie Pie with frustration and ire.

"Well you're more than welcome to try again silly." Pinkamena said as she mocked the warrior.

"Fine I'll show you!" Narrow leapt to his hooves and rushed Pinkie Pie, doling out blow after blow, all of which were deftly avoided by Pinkie Pie. "Damn it! Just stay still!" He cried in frustration. He continued throwing out punch after punch; kick after kick, but to no avail. Pinkie Pie, seeing the exhaustion building in her opponent, used the opportunity to redirect one of his punches so that he lunged past her, leaving him open for a powerful kick to the back of the head. Narrow flew towards the hot air balloon and landed face first in the dirt.

"Hold on a sec Narrow I'll help you!" Spearhead cried out. "Alright you cur you're up against me now, prepare yourself!" He galloped towards Pinkie Pie, horn forward. Pinkamena readied herself for the oncoming blow when he suddenly veered off and called out. "Now Narrow!" Prompting Narrow to quickly leap towards a distracted Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie turned towards Narrow and shouted loudly. "Pinkie Pummel!" As Narrow headed towards her, Pinkie Pie struck him across the chest twice hard and gave a powerful blow to the solar plexus. "Cross my heart!" She yelled while landing the blows. She then turned around quickly and kicked Narrow hard with both of her hind legs, sending him upwards into the air. "Hope to fly!" She then proceeded to leap after him, coming face to face with one another in the sky. "Stick a cupcake in my eye!" She yelled as she drove her fist into his eye and came crashing down to the ground with Narrow underneath her.

"Argh! My eye!" Narrow yelled in pain as Pinkie Pie jumped back from the injured warrior. "I can't see anything! She took out my eye! It hurts so much! Argh!" He continued to yell in anguish.

Spearhead looked on in astonishment at the scene before him. "Did… Did she really just blind N-Narrow?" He stammered in awe and horror.

Pinkie Pie turned her head ever so slightly to address Spearhead. "This is your chance, get out of here before I have to fight you too. Take your friend, leave, and stop stealing from others. There's still time to change your ways and make people happy instead."

"Tch!" Spearhead was left speechless. He was just spared his life by an amateur and told to abandon his way of life. Part of him wanted to attack Pinkie Pie right there, but from what she had done to Narrow he wasn't quite sure he would even survive. "Fine then, we'll go." He said in a defeated tone. "C'mon Narrow we're getting out of here!"

Narrow struggled to get up. His eye was closed from the swelling around it and blood dripped from his mouth. Spearhead came over and helped his companion get to his feet and supported him as they walked away slowly.

"Pinkie Pie, what was that?" A battle damaged Twilight said in confusion as she approached the pink pony after helping Spike come to. "You were taken out so quickly before and now this? You don't make any sense at all do you?"

"Hehe nope!" Pinkie Pie giggled, flashing a huge smile towards Twilight Sparkle. "But did you see that! That's the first time I've ever won a fight for real! I was like, blam! And he was all like, Bleh! Remember? And before that you were like 'You guys can't get me.' But they still managed to get you and I said 'oh no you don't' and then…"

"Yes Pinkie I remember because I was there the entire time!" Twilight said loudly as she covered Pinkie Pie's mouth. She then let out a sigh. "Oh Pinkie Pie what am I going to do with you?" Twilight walked over to the hot air balloon. "Well we're certainly not getting there by air anymore." She stated quite bluntly. "Either of you have any ideas?" She said addressing Spike and Pinkie Pie.

"Well," Spike began. "First off I think we should…"

"AHHHHHH!" A scream broke out from behind the crashed air balloon, cutting off Spike mid-sentence. "An alligator! Oh my please stay away from my mane, I've just had it done!" They entire group ran behind the basket and balloon to find a white unicorn with a beautiful, purple, stylish mane and tail near the Dragon Ball, trying to stop Gummy from biting her hair.

"Hey what do you think you're doing back here?" Twilight shouted out at the unicorn grappling Gummy.

"Please just get this alligator away from me and I can explain!"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully in response. "Gummy get over here!" She called out, which then caused Gummy to leave the unicorn alone and come over to Pinkie Pie.

"Alright then much better," The white pony said as she began to explain herself. "Well first things first my name is Rarity. I am from Ponyville, which is right down the road, and I routinely come out here to search for gems to be used in my fashion lines. When I was out today I started feeling a sensation in my horn while I was walking to my usual location for gem hunting, meaning that wherever the gem was it was magnificent enough to call out to me from great distances. And I kept following it the sensation until it finally led me here to this, uh, orange sphere."

"So you were planning on stealing it from us?" Twilight questioned Rarity.

"Oh no, no!" She insisted. "Not at all, I was simply seeing where my horn was leading me and when I saw it by an air balloon I figured I would talk to the owner about it. Speaking of which what is it anyway?" She asked the travellers.

"It's a Party Ball!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

Twilight sighed."It's really a Dragon Ball. Do you want to explain them Spike?" Twilight noticed that no response came forth. "Spike?" She turned to see that Spike was just staring at Rarity with a smile and a stupid looking expression on his face. "Spike snap out of it!"

"What? Oh yea Dragon Balls. You collect them all, and then summon a dragon and then, make a wish, or something." Spike said in a rushed manner so he could get back to ogling Rarity.

"A wish!" Rarity said in excitement. "Oh you must take me with you! If there's a chance I would be able to wish to be noticed by the Equestrian elites, or perhaps wish for a perfect coltfriend I must take it!"

"Well I'm a dragon that can make one of those wishes come true." Spike said in a daze.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled out. "Sorry about him. He sometimes spaces out." She said, trying to make excuses for Spikes behavior. "But I don't know Rarity, I mean we were sent to collect them by the Princess herself, I think she may want the wi…"

"And you're from Canterlot!" Rarity exclaimed in excitement. "Oh please you must take me with you and tell me what it's like!" She begged of them. "I can help you find them. I'm really good at finding gems, just look at my cutie mark. Please, please, please!" She begged as she positioned her flank so Twilight and the others could see.

"Yea Twilight, please?" Spike said as he too pleaded with Twilight.

"Fine." Twilight said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie and Spike shouted out.

"We have to having a welcoming party!" Pinkie Pie said in continuation. "Good thing I brought the Party Ball with me, huh? We can have fun food, and games, and dancing, and so much fun!" Pinkie Pie continued prattling on and on about Rarity's theoretical welcoming party as our band of heroes began gathering and salvaging supplies from the downed hot air balloon.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinkie Pie is flush with her victory over Narrow and Spearhead, managing to save, not only the Dragon Ball, but her companions' lives as well. Meanwhile Spike seems to be smitten with the group's newest member, Rarity. Will her abilities to track gems, as well as Dragon Balls, give our heroes the edge they need in finding the Dragon Balls before others? And what will they all do now that they have no hot air balloon to travel in? Will they have to abandon some supplies and go without? Will they find another way to continue their travels? Find out next time on… Pony Ball Z!<strong>


End file.
